I Said, I Love You
by ISungyi
Summary: Sungmin tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bertemu atau membuat masalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, leader dari KYU LINE yang begitu terkenal. Namun takdir malah sengaja menjebaknya dalam situasi yang mengharuskan ia berhadapan dengan mereka/ KYUMIN YAOI/NC-21/ONESHOOT/DLDR/KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN


**Title : I said, I Love You!**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, KYU LINE**

**Rate : M for mature content**

**Lenght : ONESHOOT**

**YAOI, NC-21**

_This is a little gift for you, Kyuna-ya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Sejak aku memutuskan bahwa kau adalah milikku, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku" – Cho Kyuhyun-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sapphire Blue University _ nampak lengang setelah jam pertama dimulai. Seluruh mahasiswa terlihat sibuk dengan mata kuliah pertama mereka. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih tampak berlalu lalang di koridor gedung megah tersebut. Beberapa diantara mereka mungkin tidak memiliki mata kuliah pagi atau mungkin terlalu malas untuk menyiakan pagi yang indah ini hanya dengan duduk dan mendengarkan 'khotbah' dari dosen mereka. Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling di sekitar gedung megah tersebut, melintasi falkutas satu ke fakultas lain. Pamer ketenaran dan juga kekuasaan. Wajar saja, Sapphire Blue University merupakan salah satu Universitas yang cukup terpandang di Korea. Kebanyakan dari mahasiswa di sana adalah putera orang-orang ternama. Jika bukan dari kalangan putera pejabat, artis ternama, atau bahkan pewaris perusahaan.

Meski depenuhi orang-orang besar, Sapphire Blue university juga masih memberikan kesempatan pada kaum-kaum minoritas. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai keseimbangan sosial, si miskin berhak mendapatkan fasilitas yang sama seperti si kaya, meski pada kenyataannya kesenjangan sosial itu masih saja nampak jelas.

"Sungmin-_ssi,_ bisa tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke mejaku?"

_Namja_ yang merasa namanya disebut itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tak banyak kata yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya, hanya anggukkan singkat sebagai tanda kesediaaannya membantu sang dosen berkemas setelah jam mata kuliahnya berakhir.

"_Ya.._ Lee Sungmin_,_ jangan lupa cepat kembali dan bersihkan kelas ini." Teriak salah satu mahasiswa diringi dengan gelak tawa seluruh mahasiswa lainnya.

_"Dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti pelayan, karena itulah posisinya"_

_ "Harusnya dia tidak berada di tempat yang sama seperti kita"_

_ "Kohormatan Universitas ini bisa tercoreng dengan keberadaannya"_

**Dddok ddok ddokk**

Profesor Choi nampak tak senang dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan anak didiknya. Dosen muda itu menatap tajam mahasiswa yang dengan sangat tidak sopan menghina salah satu mahasiswa kebanggaannya.

"Akan aku pastikan kalian tidak akan lulus mata kuliah ini jika kalian tidak bisa menjaga sikap." Semuanya mendadak terdiam. Bibir mereka terkunci rapat mendengar ancaman sang dosen.

-Choi Siwon- Dosen tampan itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan 'mimbar' tempatnya biasa mengajar.

'_Kajja _Sungmin-_ssi"_ Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan patuh, mengabaikan cibiran dan tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan oleh teman sekelasnya.

Lee Sungmin. Terlahir dari keluarga sederhana yang mustahil bisa berkuliah di tempat sebagus dan semahal _Sapphire Blue University._ Tetapi kenyataannya Sungmin berkuliah di tempat ini. Setelah berhasil meraih beasiswa atas prestasinya di bidang olahraga _Taekwondo _yang begitu mengagumkan. Jika bukan karena keinginannnya untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya di masa depan, Sungmin juga enggan berada di tempat yang mirip seperti neraka bagi orang-orang sepertinya. Hinaan, cacian, pandangan sebelah mata selalu ditujukan kepadanya. Sungmin bisa saja melawan, tetapi dia enggan melakukannya. Perlakuan buruk itu ia terima tanpa beban. Baginya berada di tempat seperti ini sudah membuatnya lelah, jadi untuk apa membuat masalah baru?

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Profesor Choi yang semula berjalan di depannya telah menghentikan langkahnya. Mata meneduhkan itu menatap tepat ke dalam mata Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana, _Profesor Choi." Ujar Sungmin ramah. Sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang masih menganggapya manusia adalah Profesor muda ini.

"_Gurae,_ Sungmin kau bisa meletakkakn buku-buku itu di mejaku. Aku harus ke ruang rektor dulu"

"_Nde, _Profesor."

"Jangan lupa kau ada latihan _Taekwondo_ untuk kejuaraan dunia"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Koridor _Sapphire Blue University_ mulai nampak ramai. Puluhan mahasiswa mulai berlalu lalang di sekitar Sungmin. membuat _namja_ itu sedikit kesusahan mengingat tinggi buku yang dibawanya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sungmin berjalan cukup hati-hati, ketika secara kebetulan kedua matanya menangkap segerombolan _namja_ yang datang dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya, beberapa mahasiswa lain mulai menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada mereka. Sungmin juga tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha dengan sangat hati-hati untuk berjalan menepi dan membiarkan beberapa _namja_ itu melewatinya.

Decak kagum, ungkapan cinta dan tatapan penuh pesona ditunjukkan pada semua orang yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. KYU LINE,begitu mereka disebut. Max Changmin, Choi Minho, Junghyun dan tentu saja sang leader Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar salah satu kelompok yang paling berkuasa di sana. Ke empatnya berasal dari kalangan atas dan di usia mereka yang masih sangat muda, mereka telah berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan keluarga mereka hingga menguasai seluruh pasar Asia, Eropa bahkan Amerika. Belum lagi wajah rupawan yang mereka memiliki benar-benar membuat iri semua orang.

Selain prestasi mereka yang luar biasa, sikap arogan dan juga tidak kenal belas kasihan membuat banyak orang segan berhadapan dengan mereka. Bahkan beberapa menyebut KYU LINE sebagai Dewa kematian, jika masih ingin memiliki nyawa, maka lebih baik menjauh dari mereka. Hal itu pula yang diyakini oleh Lee Sungmin.

_Namja_ pendiam itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika anggota KYU LINE semakin mendekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. Semuanya nampak berjalan lancar, ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuh berisinya oleng sehingga buku yang semula berada di tangannya terlempar ke depan. Semua orang nampak tercengang, tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Sungmin menelan berat salivanya, buku tebal dan berdebu itu terlempar tepat mengenai kepala Cho Kyuhyun. Sang leader yang terkenal memiliki jiwa iblis dan sangat kejam.

Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "_Jososnghamnida,_ aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bukuku."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam sosok yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah.

"Yaa! Kau sengaja melemparkan buku itu ke wajah Kyuhyun? Kau mau mati Hah?" Changmin berteriak kesal.

Sungmin masih berusaha tenang, "Aku bilang aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku."

Changmin tertawa meremehkan, "Tatap mata kami jika bicara!" Changmin membentak dan bergerak menarik dagu Sungmin. Reflek Sungmin meraih tangan Changmin dan memutarnya hingga membuat _namja_ paling jangkung itu berteriak kesakitan.

Sungmin segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menyerang Changmin. Nalurinya sebagai atlit _Taekwondo _membuat gerakan reflek ketika merasa terancam.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Sungmin,_ namja_ tampan itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Suasana berubah semakin tegang karena tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membuat suara dan mengintrupsi kegiatan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu? Kau berasal dari keluarga mana?" Suara bass itu terdengar tegas di telinga Sungmin. Suara yang indah namun tetap terdengar dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Lee Sungmin. Hanya Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin singkat masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka.

"Tatap aku jika sedang bicara." Seketika itu Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Mempertemukan kedua _onyx_nya dengan _Hezel_ yang masih menatapnya dengan nyalang. Sejenak keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Baru pertama kali ini, Kyuhyun menatap orang dengan cara berbeda. Biasanya dia akan menatap orang dengan tatapan arogan dan siap menyerang, namun kali ini dia melihat Sungmin dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin membuat hidung mancung mereka hampir bersetuhan. Sungmin berusaha bertahan dengan sikap diamnya, meski jantungnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak tidak terkontrol, Sungmin bahkan ragu Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Terlebih ketika Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai tepat di depan wajahnya. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, dia tidak mau menambah daftar kesalahannya dengan memukul leader KYU LINE. Bukan karena takut, Sungmin hanya tidak ingin membuat hidupnya semakin menderita di tempat itu.

"Lee Sungmin. Kali ini aku akan mengampuni dosamu. Pergilah!" Titah Kyuhyun arogan.

Sungmin menatap sekilas wajah angkuh Kyuhyun, tanpa banyak berkomentar dia segera memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan segera pergi dari tempat dengan aura aneh itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar akan melepaskannya?" Jonghyung membuka suaranya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah ketiga sahabatnya, "Siapa bilang aku melepaskannya? Lee Sungmin. aku akan selalu mengingat nama itu di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kepalanya. Changmin menatap Minho dan Jonghyun bergantian. Kyuhyun seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untuk _namja_ manis tersebut. Dan apapun itu, Changmin yakin hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, karena beberapa detik kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai liar di depannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tegas. Melatih setiap gerakan _taekwondo_ yang sudah mendarah daging dalam ingatannya. Keringatnya bercucuran hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sungmin terus bergerak, seolah ia memiliki cadangan tenaga yang tidak akan pernah habis meski berjam-jam ia gunakan. Hampir lima jam dia berada dalam ruang olah raga itu setelah mata kuliahnya yang terakhir pukul 2 siang yang lalu. Rasa lelah mulai mendera tubuhnya. Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu di dalam ruang olah raga. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, menandakan paru-parunya bekerja untuk memompa pasokan udara di dalam darahnya. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Kyuhyun yang untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan detak jantungnya, entah karena dia terlalu lama berlatih ataukah karena ada hal yang lain Sungmin juga tidak terlalu memahami hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bayangan wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya terus berputar di dalam otaknya dan hal itu seakan menjadi perintah bagi jantungnya untuk bergerak 100 kali lebih cepat.

Sungmin tidak tahan, _namja_ manis itu bergerak bangkit dari posisinya. Tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda jangkung telah berjongkok di depannya. Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Kau?" pekiknya salah tingkah.

"Aku melihat kau bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurmu. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang Profesor lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya memantaumu berlatih. Kejuaraan dunia sebentar lagi. Sebagai pembimbingmu, aku harus memastikan kau fokus dalam latihan. Hei,, Jam kuliah sudah berakhir, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan professor." Siwon tersenyum ramah, memamerkan dua buah lesung pipi yang menambah kesan tampan pada sosok Profesor muda tersebut.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan, pemuda manis itu membalas senyuman Siwon, _"Gomawo"_

Siwon mengacak pelan rambut basah Sungmin. membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tertawa semakin lebar. Kedua _namja_ itu tidak menyadari, sepasang mata menatap nyalang ke arah mereka. Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, membuat kaleng _softdrink_ yang berada di dalam genggamannya menjadi rusak tak berbentuk.

.

.

.

Hingar bingar musik _club_ malam memekakan telinga. Ratusan insan muda berkumpul menjadi satu dan berpesta pora menikmati indahnya dunia malam. Tak terkecuali Jonghyun, Minho dan juga Changmin. Beberapa wanita duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan mereka. Saling meraba, melumat dan berbagi kenikmatan. Desahan yang keluar dari mulut mereka tertelan begitu saja dengan kerasnya musik yang dilantunkan sang pembuat pesta.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa minat memasuki _club_ tersebut. Tidak susah menemukan mereka. Spot VVIP selalu disediakan oleh pemilik _club_ untuk mereka. Changmin tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya._ Namja_ jangkung itu terpaksa menyingkirkan sejenak _yeoja_ yang ada di sekitarnya ketika melihat wajah keruh sahabatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin bertanya sedikit keras. Kyuhyun enggan menjawab,_ namja_ tampan itu menegak _brendy_nya dengan sekali teguk, membiarkan rasa panasnya menjalar masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Minho dan Junghyun hanya saling berpandangan, menyadari bahwa ketua mereka sedang berada dalam mood yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau sudah dapat sesuatu tentang Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan pada Changmin._ Namja_ tampan itu hampir saja tertawa meledak mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Jadi apa ini semua karena bocah Lee itu?" Changmin berteriak tak percaya. Kyuhyun segera melancarkan _death glare_nya di depan Changmin hingga membuat _namja_ jangkung itu terpaksa menelan kembali tawanya.

"Yang aku tahu ibunya berdagang _ddobokki _di pinggir jalan dekat rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesal?"

"Apa kau tahu hubungan Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon?"

Changmin menatap Jonghyung dan Minho bergantian, "Apa maksudmu? Sungmin dan Profesor Choi?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan mereka berdua. Dasar berengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun kembali menegak kasar _brendy_nya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kyuhyun-_ah,_ apa yang membuatmu semarah ini pada mereka? Jelaskan pada kami." Minho mencoba meredakan amarah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin adalah milikku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh milikku."

Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho hanya bisa terbelalak terkejut. Jika Kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu maka dia harus mendapatkannya. Atau jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya, maka dia akan menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

Saorang _yeoja_ paruh baya tampak lelah setelah seharian menjaga tenda _ddobokki_nya. Tangan renta itu dengan susah payah merapikan sisa-sisa dagangannya ketika tiba-tiba beberapa pria berpakaian berandal menyerangnya. Pria-pria itu menghancurkan semua dagangan wanita itu tanpa sisa. Wanita tua itu hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Wanita tua itu menangis keras memohon agar tenda sederhananya tidak dihancurkan. Namun tangisannya seolah menjadi angin lalu dan diabaikan begitu saja. Setelah 10 menit memporak-porandakan tempat itu, seorang pemuda kekar melemparkan sejumlah uang pada wanita tua itu. Katakan pada puteramu, jika ingin balas dendam silahkan menemui Cho Kyuhyun.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menangis. Hatinya terlalu sakit menerima penghinaan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja pulang dari berlatih _taekwondo _di kampusnya. Tubuhnya masih menyisakan keringat dan rasa lelah setelah seharian melatih kemampuannya untuk persiapan kejuaranaan. _Namja_ manis itu berjalan sambil mengenakan _earphone_nya, mengabaikan bisingnya suara kendaraan di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Setidaknya itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa memberinya hiburan setelah seharian menghadapi rutinitas yang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan juga pikirannya.

Sungmin hampir mendekati kios ibunya, ketika ia melihat puluhan orang bergerombol di sekitar tempat ibunya berjualan. Sungmin melepaskan _earphone_ dan buru-buru berjalan mendekati kios ibunya. Khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada ibunya.

"_Eomma,_ apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin berteriak panik ketika ia melihat kondisi tenda tempat ibunya berjualan telah rata dengan tanah.

"_Eomma_ tidak tahu Sungmin-_ah,_ sesorang menyerang kios kita." Wanita paruh baya itu menangis di pelukan Sungmin.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa penagih hutang?" Ibu Sungmin menggeleng lemah sambil terisak.

"Mereka menyebut nama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya jika ingin balas dendam. Apa yang terjadi _nak?_ Kenapa pria itu mengincarmu?"

Sungmin tidak bisa lagi tinggal diam. Kyuhyun dan teman-teman kayanya boleh menghinanya tetapi mereka tidak boleh merendahkan ibunya. Sungmin menatap puluhan uang ratusan ribu won yang berserakan di jalanan._ Namja_ manis itu bergerak dengan cepat mengumpulkannya, "Aku akan segera kembali, _eomma"_

_ "_Kau mau kemana, Min? kau tidak harusnya melawan pria yang berkuasa. Dia bukan lawanmu Min"

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku akan membela harga diri _eomma._ Pria kaya itu tidak boleh seenaknya merendahkan kita." Sungmin melangkah dengan mantap. Dia benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan _namja_ Cho itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri tegak di depan Cho Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Kedua _onyx_nya menatap nyalang tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian berjalan mendekati Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ Cho itu tertawa senang melihat kelinci kecilnya masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Aku benar-benar belum pernah melihat orang sepengecut dan seberengsek dirimu yang tega menyakiti hati seorang wanita lemah tak berdaya seperti ibuku. Kami tidak butuh uangmu Cho. Ambil kembali!" Sungmin melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu won di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Changmin sudah akan bertindak, tetapi Kyuhyun menghalangi sahabatnya untuk bertindak lebih jauh. "Dia milikku. Kalian boleh meninggalkan kami."

Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun mengerti maksud Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan Sungmin di dalam _base camp_ mereka. Setelah pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun meraih segelas _wine _dan menawarkannya pada Sungmin. Dengan kasar Sungmin menampik gelas Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya hancur berantakan di atas lantai keramik.

Kyuhyun menatap gelas kristalnya yang telah hancur berantakan dengan tatapan geram._ Namja_ tampan itu kemudian menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam. Tak ada sedikitpun raut ketakutan dari wajah manis itu. Baru pertama kali, Kyuhyun bertemu orang yang dengan berani menantangnya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringaiannya, merasa senang karena permainanannya tidak akan berakhir membosankan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua itu? Itu semua karena salahmu. Kau yang membuatku marah jadi kau juga yang harus menerima hukumannya."

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa katamu? Jika maksudmu karena aku tidak sengaja melempar buku ke arahmu, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Apa lagi sekarang?" Sungmin berteriak kesal.

Kyuhyun belum pernah dibentak sebelumnya,_ namja_ jangkung itu segera menarik lengan Sungmin dan menggoncang-goncang tubuhnya. "Akan kuberitahu apa yang membuatku marah."

Kyuhyun menegak kasar _wine_nya kemudian menarik dagu Sungmin dan menempelkan bibirnya. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan ciuman kasar Kyuhyun, namun _namja_ itu seperti hilang kendali. Kyuhyun terus melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, membuat _namja_ itu terpaksa menelan _wine_ yang sebelumnya diminum Kyuhyun.

Panas. hanya itu yang dirasakan Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi seluruh bagian di mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha menolak, namun sentuhan Kyuhyun seakan mematikan fungsi kerja otaknya. Semakin lama Sungmin makin terhanyut dalam ciuman Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum licik di dalam seringaiannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, menatap kedua mata sayu Sungmin dan juga pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau menyukainya" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Apa yang kau masukkan dalam minuman itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Rasanya manis bukan? Kau tidak perlu cemas sayang, aku hanya menambahkan sedikit cairan untuk kita bersenang-senang malam ini."

Sungmin merasakan tenggororkannya sangat panas, Ia merasa sangat haus hingga membuat tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan ketika Sungmin mulai menggelinjang tak nyaman. Rasanya menyenangkan bermain dengan kelinci percobaannya ini, Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Sungmin, namun Sungmin masih berusaha menolak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada gunanya menolak, kau membutuhkanku Min, obat itu akan membuatmu tersiksa sampai terbit fajar. Jangan keras kepala. Aku bisa membantumu mengurangi rasa panas dan sakitnya."

Sungmin menatap geram ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku? Bukankah kau membenci orang rendahan macam diriku Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucapnya sambil terengah.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, namun Sungmin masih berusaha menolaknya, Kyuhyun tak punya pilihan,_ namja_ jangkung itu mendorong Sungmin hingga berbaring di atas mejanya. Kyuhyun menghimpit tubuh Sungmin hingga tak sanggup bergerak. Sungmin berusaha berontak, namun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras oleh rasa panas dan juga gairah yang meluap-luap. Sungmin sedikit mengerang, ketika menyadari tubuhnya telah menempel dengan tubuh maskulin Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu milikku Lee Sungmin. Dan sejak aku memutuskan kau menjadi milikku, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak menyentuhmu."

Seiring dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Menyesap tiap inchi daging lembut itu tanpa kecuali. Sungmin mengerang, kedua tangannya yang sejak awal ia gunakan untuk menahan dada Kyuhyun, kini beralih melingkari leher Kyuhyun. Mengusap tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menuntutnya berbuat lebih. Sungmin tidak sanggup lagi menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu benar-benar jatuh ke dalam jebakan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah nikmat di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika mulut Kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan bibirnya._ Namja_ tampan itu mulai menurunkan ciumannya, menyentuh dan menjilat perpotongan lehernya. Sungmin menjerit lirih ketika Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya.

"_Aaakkhhh"_ desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh _nipples_nya. Kyuhyun menjilat tonjolan kecil yang ada di dada Sungmin, memilinya lembut dan membasahinya dengan saliva. Sungmin membusungkan dadanya. Membuat pinggulnya juga ikut terangkat dan menyentuh junior Kyuhyun dan mulai mengeras.

"_Ooohhhh"_ Kyuhyun ikut mendesah. Gesekan di sekitar selakangannya benar-benar membuat libidonya naik. Sungmin bahkan terasa nikmat meski masih berbalut pakaian. Dengan gerakan sedikit terburu-buru, Kyuhyun melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan Sungmin. Membuat dada putihnya terekspose jelas di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhhh ahhhh" Sungmin mendesah, menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun ketika _namja_ tampan itu meremas juniornya yang masih berbalut celana _jeans._

Kyuhyun melepaskan celana Sungmin, menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga membuat _namja_ itu benar-benar telanjang. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk di atas mejanya. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Kedua tangannya membantu Sungmin untuk menekuk kedua kakinya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan Sungmin di lehernya, kemudian ia mulai meraup junior Sungmin yang mulai menegang di antara selakangannya.

"Aakkkhhhhh…" Sungmin berteriak nikmat. Kyuhyun mengulum junior Sungmin dan menyesapnya lembut, membuat perut Sungmin bergejolak dan memancing cairannya untuk keluar. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Juniornya benar-benar telah menegang sempurnya, memerah pada bagian ujungnya. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat kulumannya, ketika dirasa Sungmin mulai berkedut, Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

"Sabar sayang.. aku bahkan belum melepas pakaianku." Kyuhyun berucap jahil. Sungmin hanya bisa menggelinjang tak sabar. Tubuhnya semakin panas menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dalam, lebih kuat dan lebih cepat. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin, memaksa _namja_ yang jauh lebih pendek darinya untuk berdiri. Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sama-sama telanjang. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga membentur tembok. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membuat _namja_ itu melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang. Junior Sungmin menggesek perutnya, sementara Juniornya berada di antara belahan pantat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir Sungmin, membelit lidah Sungmin dan mengajaknya bertukar saliva. Sungmin mengerang. Junior Kyuhyun yang telah tegang, seakan tengah menggoda _single_ holenya. Sungmin bergerak naik turun dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, membuat Juniornya terjepit di antara perut Kyuhyun dan Junior Kyuhyun bregerak menyentuh lubangnya.

"Minnhh.. akkkhhhhh.."

"Kyuuuuhhh…. Eeuunggghhh… aaaakkkhhhh"

Kyuhyun tidak tahan, _namja_ tampan itu membawa Sungmin di atas sofa, menindih tubuhnya dengan segera memposisikan juniornya di depan _hole_ Sungmin.

"Akkhhhh… Kyyuuuhhh…" Sungmin mendesah resah ketika Kyuhyun hanya menggesekkan Juniornya. Namun desahan itu berubah menjadi jeritan ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya tanpa pemanasan.

"Mian Minghh.. akkhhh aku sudah tidak tahan sayang.. oohhh kau sempiithhh Mingg ahhhh"

Sungmin merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti dirobek dengan paksa. Pengalaman pertamanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata Sungmin, kemudian meremas juniornya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungmin. Lambat laun, ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Sungmin mulai menghilang. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menggerakkan juniornya dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Akkhhhh… OOoohhh" Sungmin mulai mendesah nikmat

"Min,, akkhhhh ini nikmat sekaliihh.. akkkkhhh kau merasakannya sayang?"

"Akkhhhh akkkhhhh Kyuuuhhh.. akkkhhh kenapaaaahhh?"

"Ooohh,, kenapa sayang?"

"Kenapa aaakkkhhh… kau melakukannya padaku?"

"Aku menyukaimu Ming.. aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu dan kau adalah milikku"

"Akkhhh berengsek kau.. akkhh lebih cepatthhh Kyuuuhhh akkkhhhhh"

"Kkkkk… Kau suka sayang? Seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menambah tempo gerakannya.

"Akkhhh _Shit.. _ Kyuuu… oohhhhh akkkhhhh"

Kyuhyun terus bergerak di dalam tubuh Sungmin. menumbuk titik terdalam Sungmin lebih cepat dan keras. Sungmin hanya bisa terengah menikmati serangan Kyuhyun di bagian bawah tubuhnya. _namja_ jangkung itu bahkan mulai menunduk untuk kembali menyusu dan menghisap _nipples_ Sungmin.

"Kyuuu.. ooohhh.. kumohon… aku inginnnhhhh cuummmhhh"

"Bersama sayang.. akkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Aaaakkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Lenguhan panjang terdengar setelah pergulatan panjang mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menatap. Terengah-engah setelah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Sungmin. mengecupnya lembut penuh perasaan. Sungmin menyadari akan hal itu.

"Siapa Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Apa?"

"Kalian memilki Hubungan? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin mengernyit, "Apa ini alasanmu marah kepadaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau adalah milikku."

"Siwon adalah kakakku."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Jangan membohongiku. Kau tidak punya saudara, lagipula marga kalian berbeda."

"Siwon _hyung_ di adopsi karena keluarga kami tidak ada biaya, itulah mengapa mrga kami berbeda."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, mencari kebohongan di dalam sana, namun dia tidak menemukannya.

"Aku percaya kepadamu." Sungmin tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kita pacaran sekarang?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman kekanakannya. Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah menyetubuhiku habis-habisan, kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab? Kau milikku sekarang." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sungmin. _namja_ tampan itu tahu obat perangsang dalam tubuh Sungmin belum hilang. Kyuhyun dengan sengaja kembali menggerakkan juniornya, membuat Sungmin kembali mengerang.

"Mau mencoba _style_ lain sayang?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya. Kini dia berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Posisi ini membuat Junior Kyuhyun leluasa berdiri tegak dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya, membuat gerakan lembut untuk memancing desahan Kyuhyun.

"Akkhhhh Minghh.. lakukan cepat sayang…"

Sungmin membuat gerakan berlawanan, hingga membuat Junior Kyuhyun seperti terpelintir. Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak tinggal diam dan meraup Junior Sungmin. Membuat benda itu kembali memerah dan menegang.

"Hhnnghhh Kyuuhh.." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Bergerak sesuai nalurinya untuk memberi Kyuhyun kenikmatan sekaligus mengejar kenikmatannya. Sungmin menaikkan turunkan pinggulnya. Membuat junior Kyuhyun menancap lebih dalam di dalam _holenya._

_ "_Akkkhhh… Oohhh Ming… ini nikmathhh"

"Akkkhh Kyuuuuhhh.. Ooohhhh" Sungmin mendesah karena perlakuanya sendiri. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin. kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, sementara Sungmin terus bergerak di atas Kyuhyun.

"Mingghhh akkkkhhh I Love You Mingghhh"

"Love You Too Kyuuuhhh"

"AKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Cairan kenikmatan itu kembali keluar. Sungmin ambruk menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, mengusap rambut basah Sungmin dan membenamkan wajah manis Sungmin di antara ceruk lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun berbisisk lembut

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ketus, "Kau bahkan hampir menelanku siang tadi, menghancurkan kios ibuku, lalu kau memberiku obat~" Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ia merasa panas ketika mengingat bagaimana lepas kendalinya dia sebelum ini.

"Pokoknya aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Kita bahkan telah bercinta sepanjang malam dan aku tahu benar kau sangat menikmatinya, jadi jangan menyangkal kalau kau juga menginginkanku."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan bias kemerahan di pipi kanan dan kirinya. "Kau dan aku sangat berbeda Cho. Aku tidak punya uang, tidak sepertimu."

"Aku punya banyak uang jadi aku tidak butuh uang darimu." Sahut Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Aku bukan dari kalangan atas. Aku berbeda"

"Kau tetap yang terindah bagiku." Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan. Tangan besarnya menggenggam jemari Sungmin. memainkannya sebentar lalu mengecupnya hangat.

"Cukup berada di sampingku. Jangan pikirkan yang lain. Aku tidak butuh apapun, tidak butuh status sosial, uang atau apapun yang membebani kepala cantikmu itu. Aku hanya butuh kau. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, antara bahagia karena Kyuhyun menyukaianya dan juga cemas karena status sosial mereka. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sungmin, membuat _namja_ manis itu mau tidak mau mendongak ke arahnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau cemaskan?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengecup pucuk hidung bangir Sungmin.

"_Aniya…_ aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendelik, _namja_ tampan itu reflek membalik posisinya hingga membuat tubuh Sungmin terjepit dibawahnya,_ namja_ tampan itu menyeringai liar, "Akan ku bantu kau memikirkannya lagi Minnie sayang. Dengan sedikit hujaman di _hole_ sempitmu mungkin akan membuatmu lebih muda menentukan jawaban." Kyuhyun terkekeh keras, kembali mengaduk seluruh _single hole_ Sungmin. membuat _namja_ cantik itu kembali mendesah dan menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun di setiap klimaksnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Cerita ini boleh berakhir di sini, tapi cinta Kyumin tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai nanti-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I know it's not good enough…_**

**_Mirip kayak cerita BBF ya?_**

**_Kkkkkk_**

**_Aku juga ngerasa gitu, tapi karakter Junpyo emang mirip ma Kyu ^^_**

**_Apa aku kehilangan passion menulis?_**

**_Apa ff ini sama sekali gag ada feelnya?_**

**_Apapun itu, aku harap ini bisa jadi hiburan ^^_**

**_SFY nanti pasti di update, tapi nanti ya.. T_T_**

**_Mian kalo kelamaan nunggu…_**

**_(sby, 130812)_**


End file.
